Pership
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: A collection of one-shots of romance between Percy and goddesses. Written by none other than your friendly, neighbourhood fanfic author, TidalMoon2003. ;) Review your pairing with the template inside.
1. Hestia

_**Pership Chapter 1: Hestia**_

I was sitting by the campfire feeling hopeless and broken. Why, you may ask. Well, let's just say it's not a nice thought. Actually, its not a nice memory and I would do better than delving into it.

I stared into the fire when a warm tender hand slipped into me, comforting me and I felt waves of hope and feeling of home enter me. I grinned as I looked at my favourite goddess, Hestia.

Out of all the goddesses, she is my most favourite one. Apart from being pretty, she gives hope when everything feels lost, like in my case. I gave her a warm smile and said, "Hey Lady Hestia."

She smiled back sending more waves of hope to me and said, "Hello Perseus."

I frowned and said back, with mock sterness (not that she will ever know… hopefully), "Its _Percy, _milady. Percy. P-E-R-C-Y."

She looked at me sheepishly before countering, "And its Hestia. Not Lady Hestia. Hestia."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "Very well then La… I mean, Hestia."

She smiled at me and said, "So Percy, why do I feel you losing your hope vanishing?"

My smile wavered before I plastered it back but apparently, she caught it as her smile vanished, replaced with a frown and concern.

She held my hand slightly tighter, which brought a blush to my face, but I didn't mind it, to be honest.

She asked, "Percy? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing Hestia, absolutely nothing."

She glared at me and said, "you were always a bad liar, Percy. Now are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to resort to the use of force?"

I was shocked partially that she would use but also because she cared enough to use force.

I gave her a weak smile and said, "I'd rather not Hestia. Forgive me."

She glared harshly and what she said next broke my heart, "Fine, I thought you trusted me, but I can see that it's not the case."

With that she turned away, glaring at the fire. What was surprising was that, I could swear I saw tear droplets in the corner of her eyes.

I sputtered, "w-wh-what? O-of c-c-cou-course I-I t-tr-tru-trust y-you."

I gave her hand, which she hadn't retracted, a squeeze and, making sure I had her undivided attention, said, "But the memory is something, I wish not to relive or share. So please, for my sake, try not to search for it."

Her glare softened but the fire in her eyes enlarged. Before I knew it, she hugged me. Of course, she had hugged me before, but the unexpected change was… well, unexpected. After a few seconds, I hugged her back.

We probably stayed that way for a long time because soon the silence turned awkward and I pulled back noticing Hestia's cheeks, tinged red and from the feeling of blood and heat (the heat could be the result of being right next to Hestia, you never know), I could tell mine weren't that different.

I looked at the sky and noticed it was pretty dark and before I could open my mouth to ask, Hestia interrupted me and said, "10:48 pm."

I nodded at her response to my unasked question, not at all freaked about how she knew about what I was thinking as, truthfully, I have seen waaaaaay weirder things.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes and turned to Hestia and said, "I should probably go to sleep now _Lady _Hestia. It was pretty fun talking to you. I hope we talk again soon."

She simply waved goodnight at me before flashing out to wherever she had to go. I reached my cabin and lay on my bed, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep.

***Time Skip***

I was wandering through the forest, just getting my thoughts together. Yesterday, I talked with Hestia and now I feel a lot of hope course through me. Well its Atleast more than what I had yesterday.

I looked at the watch, which I was wearing today, and saw it was 3 pm. I stopped and then retraced my steps back to the camp.

Because I had survived 2 wars, almost all the monsters knew about me and fled when they saw me. It grew quite boring because this just meant that I would be free.

I bumped into someone and rubbed my forehead looking at who I hit and noticed Hestia on the ground, rubbing her butt and had a pained expression.

I quickly bent and helped her up and kept saying, "Oh my god, I am so sorry Hestia. I didn't know you were here right now. I wasn't looking around. Are you ok? Do you want me to get the Apollo cabin to heal you? Can you walk? I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

I realised I was rambling and stopped and saw Hestia standing with a hand on her hip, looking at me with amusement in her pretty and intense eyes. _WAIT WHAT? Did I just say pretty and intense? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a strange feeling of being burnt on my arm.

I looked and saw my left hand on fire. I stared at it in shock before the pain registered and I let out a very un-manlike yelp and fell on the ground. I patted the flame and glared at Hestia who was looking at me in innocence.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Lady Hestia." This earned me a slap on the back of my head. I rubbed it and exclaimed, "OW"

This time Hestia rolled her eyes and said, "It wasn't even hard. Also, Perseus, shouldn't you be having lunch right now?"

I shook my head and said, "Nah. Not really hungry."

She nodded and I noticed her eyes take in my body and I noticed a blush form on her cheeks and a fire, same as last night, ignite in her eyes. I turned away before she could know that I noticed her checking me out, but I made a mental note to tease her about it later.

I looked around and noticed all the campers coming out of dining pavilion. I sighed as I noticed all the couples, hand in hand or kissing. I wanted something like that. _But I can never have it. My past tells me that._

Unfortunately, Hestia heard my sigh and said, "Perce? Is something wrong?"

I nodded, not really noticing the nickname she just called me by. "I want something just like them. I want someone to turn to if I have any problems. I want someone to hug and kiss. Someone who understands me."

She nodded at my statement and said, "You know, I never really wanted to be a maiden. Well, not initially."

I raised my eyebrows in question. She sighed and said, "I wanted to find love. But I never found anyone. Sure, there were some suitors Zeus selected, mainly his children. When he noticed that I would never marry my nephews, he thought that I might like him, and he tried to make a move. Of course, before he could, Poseidon asked my hand in marriage. The same time, Apollo had come to ask my hand in marriage too. They both began fighting and Zeus, finally noticing that they would fight forever over me, decided to have me make an oath to never get married and be a virgin like his daughter, Artemis."

She sighed and I placed my hand on top of her hand, providing her silent reassurance. She gave me a smile of gratitude and said, "I was against it but then the next day, there was a party. I attended and, in my sadness for having no person to love, drank too much and ended up sleeping on the ground, outside Olympus. You know what happened after that."

I nodded and asked, "So, you never swore an oath."

She gave another sigh and said, "When Zeus told me what happened, I decided that I had to take the oath and I did. But I made a slight change where I can break it if I wish to. Of course, Zeus didn't realise it and the mythology wrote me as having swore the same oath as Artemis."

I was confused now, "so you never found anyone?"

She shook her head sadly and said, "I only found one person I loved, but it is hopeless to chase after him."

I felt slightly heartbroken that she loved someone, but I said, "Don't say that Hestia. You are the goddess of hope. You can't lose hope in the person you…" I hesitated, but continued, "…love."

She looked at me with an unreadable face and the fire in her eyes grew. She said, "Very well. I'll tell him."

I nodded but, on the inside, I was hurting for some reason.

***line break***

It happened several times. We talked every day, till I spent all my time by the campfire, chatting with her. We talked about stuff about her life and mine. Slowly and unknowingly, my feelings for her grew till I figured them out as love. But I realised it was a hopeless cause because she loved someone else.

Though the thing that confused me was that, I would always notice fire in her eyes when she talked with me. It was like a feeling she was trying share but wasn't able to.

Right now, we were sitting by the campfire… _again._ I looked at her and realised she was in her 19-year-old form, which was quite common nowadays.

We were just talking about how she should confess her love to HIM. To my frustration, she never told me his name or identity. All she said was that he was very loyal and handsome and modest as hell.

I had zoned out in the middle of what she was saying before a wave of hand in front of my eyes woke me up, figuratively. I looked at her glaring at me and eating… _was that popcorn?_

I rose my brows at her in question and she blushed and said, "I got bored waiting for you to wake up from your beauty sleep."

I rolled my eyes at her and snuck my tongue out at her playfully. She lit her finger on fire and shot it at my unsuspecting tongue which would have burnt it had I not been expecting it.

All of a sudden, the campfire went down. Another thing I noticed was that the campfire changed according to Hestia's mood. Like now.

According to what I could tell right now, she was either sad or nervous, or both. I looked at her trying to figure out what happened and asked, "Hes what's wrong?"

Another thing was that I started calling her Hes playfully and it used to calm everytime, just like now.

She calmed down and turned to me and said, "Perce, I… uh… I had to… uh… tell y-you s-some-thing."

Just like that day, I held her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She sighed and said, "I… uh… I love you."

Everything stopped. Stilled. No breaths were taken. No movements.

I looked her in the eyes searching for lies or deceit. Spotting nothing but love and uneasiness, I decided to ease her down. I caressed my palm across her cheek and said, "Hes, I love you too."

She finally calmed down and leaned into my palm. I smirked and leaned till we were breathing each other's breaths. I took it one more, brushing my lips across hers. She gasped and then went one more step till the brush wasn't a brush of lips anymore.

Now we were full on making out. I pulled back to breathe and looked at her, love shining through my eyes.

She looked back with the same expression and chuckled, "So I finally told you how I felt about you, huh?"

I let out a few chuckles as well and said, "Yeah, yeah you did. Can't believe it. So, I was the guy you talked about every time?"

"Yeah" she snorted, "I can't believe you were that dense though."

I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassedly, "Well, you should have been more specific." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a peck flashing out.

I sighed and went back to my cabin to get some well-deserved sleep.

_Tomorrow's going to be interesting_

**Next on Pership: Pera**

"I can't believe you would do that Annabeth" Percy screamed as he saw Annabeth screaming in pleasure with…

**A/N: And done. There you have Perstia. If you don't like it and want some changes, specify and when I am done with the series, I will edit it. Also, next is Pera and after that is probably going to be Perodite. No Perlypso as she isn't exactly considered a goddess, but I might think about it later if I get some requests for it.**

**Following is the template you can type it as:**

**Name of series (fixed, do not change): Pership**

**Name of goddess:**

**Storyline (optional):**

**-TidalMoon2003**


	2. Hera

_**Pership Chapter 2: Hera**_

I was wandering through the forests killing off any monster that I found. I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. I was raging at Annabeth and… my ex-uncle Zeus. Why, you may ask. Well let me tell you why.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting near the campfire, casually talking to Hestia in her 8-year-old form. We were talking about how Zeus was getting more reckless and kept disappearing more often. There were more of his children appearing and I could just happen and imagine how much Hera would be pissed at them. _

_It was a pretty funny thought. But I couldn't help feeling guilty and a sense of something bad about to happen._

_Suddenly, we were interrupted by a loud scream followed by more. The strange fact was that it seemed familiar. I shrugged it and uncapped my pen which transformed into Riptide. _

_I turned towards the forest and said to Hestia, "I am going to go and check it out. I'll come and talk later."_

_She nodded and said, "Sure thing Percy. I'll wait here."_

_I nodded my thanks and rushed to the forest, the screams increasing. I followed the screams to a clearing where, what I saw broke my heart and filled me with despair and anger. _

'_no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'_

_There bent over a trunk was Annabeth, naked fucking none other than Zeus. The screams that I mistook for pain and shock were just pains of pleasure, courtesy of a certain Daughter of Athena. _

_While noticing that, I failed to notice a flash of light to my right. I glared at the couple who didn't even notice my- our (not that I knew at the time)- presence. They were busy fucking each other's brains out. _

_I snapped and shouted, "WHAT?!" at the same time as another voice shouted. I looked to my right, acknowledging another presence standing looking at the couple. _

_The couple's head snapped towards our direction and looked like deer caught in headlights. _

_Annabeth, the first one is everything said, "Seaweed Brain, I am so sorry. H-he f-for-forced m-me."_

_I glared at her futile attempt at lie but decided to play it along. I said, "Oh really? I didn't see you resisting. In fact, it was quite opposite where you were offering yourself to him."_

_Her skin paled and went red at the same time, that I don't think even Athena could comprehend what happened. _

_Taking her silence, the person next to me took her chance and screamed, "Zeus WHAT THE HELL? YOU DARE SCREW BEHIND MY BACK? ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER?! HOW MUCH MORE PATHETIC CAN YOU BE?!"_

_Zeus' face was red as a tomato, in embarrassment or anger, I don't know. I would have found it hilarious if not for my anger. Zeus retorted, "I AM PATHETIC? YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPECTING THIS THE MOMENT I MARRIED YOU. YOU ARE PATHETIC THINKING THAT YOU CAN STOP ME. YOU ARE PATHETIC THINKING I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE PATHETIC. YOU SHOULD GET USED TO THIS NOW. NEXT I WILL FUCK IN OUR BED IN FRONT OF YOU AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I IMPREGNATE THE NEXT WOMAN. YOU ARE A PATHETIC, NO-GOOD WOMAN WHO DOESN'T DESERVE MINE OR ANY KIND OF LOVE. I AM SURE YOU JUST MARRIED TO GET MY BIG COCK AND NOTHING MORE."_

_I froze as I heard those words come out of his mouth and saw Hera with tears in her eyes and watched her flash out. I turned my glare to Zeus, and the glare intensified, which I thought was clearly impossible, and I shouted, "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE ABOUT HER OR ANY WOMAN LIKE THAT!"_

_He looked shocked and turned towards me and glared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by Annabeth who decided to be a 'jealous and possessive girlfriend' now, "Percy? Don't tell me you love her. HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!"_

_I turned to her and said, in deathly calm voice, "You dare speak of me loving you when not mere moments ago, you were giving yourself to Zeus to give you pleasure that I refused to give you till we got married? You dare to speak about me loving some other woman when you clearly love Zeus more. Well here's a thing now Annabeth. We are done. Have fun with Zeus' children and don't come crying to me later on when he leaves you and the child alone."_

_The change of tone threw her off and she looked at me palely. I ignored her and walked off, not really caring where I was walking. Just anything to get away from here._

_*Flashback ends*_

So here I am, walking in the forest trying to vent out my anger and frustration. _Karma's a bitch._

I kept walking, slashing any branch that came in my way. I, suddenly, noticed a figure a little bit far and by the looks, it was a dracanae or an empousa. Not that I cared. All I needed to do was vent out my anger.

I slowly crept, trying not to let any voice out and was about to make the blow when I heard a noise from the monster. I focused and heard sobs. I looked in shock as I saw the figure crying and I figured that this wasn't any monster. But I couldn't quite place her. She was familiar, sure but who she was, I didn't know.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she tensed and looked at her shoulder, or more specifically, my hand, and followed her gaze to look at me. I looked into her teary eyes and within seconds, I recognised her as Hera.

I quickly bounded to her side, much to her shock but once it wore off, she looked at me before beginning to cry loudly now.

I extended my arm around her shoulder and hugged her trying to calm her down as I felt my own eyes tearing up. Slowly her tears subsided, and she looked at me and said, in a small voice, "H-hello Perseus."

She sounded so vulnerable, so fragile, I couldn't help but hug her tightly, trying to ease her. She stiffened but didn't pull back.

I greeted, "Hello Lady Hera."

She snorted and said, "Don't call me Lady, Perseus. I don't deserve the honour or title."

I frowned and asked, respectfully, "If I am not overstepping my line, may I ask why you don't deserve the title?"

She chuckled and said, "My, my Perseus. You becoming respectful? I feel honoured."

I waved her feeble attempt to change the topic and asked again, "Milady, why do you not deserve the title and honour?"

She sighed and said, "Because… I don't know. I just don't."

I looked at her and then it finally clicked in my mind. I said, "Is it because of what Zeus said?"

At his name, she stiffened and pulled out of my embrace, putting distance between us. Though to answer me, she did nod. I scowled at her movement but decided not to make any sudden movement.

I took a deep breath, not sure what to do. I absolutely suck at small talk and Hera is no way comfortable for small talk. I couldn't leave her in a state of vulnerability. You never know who might come and take advantage of THE Queen of Olympus in her depressed state. And I couldn't get near her without making her scared of me. I was in deep shit right now but I still tried.

I said, "Milady, if you don't like me being here, then I will leave. I know you may hate me for obvious reasons."

Finally she looked at me in shock and slight hurt. She looked into my eyes and I felt a slight tingle in the back of my head and watched as her eyes seemed to get a slight glow but it was very slight.

She said, "No, stay. Don't leave."

With that she scooted closer to me and I engulfed her in a hug where her flood gates opened again and she clutched my T-shirt as she cried again. She said, shakily, "T-Th-this is t-the f-first t-time he s-said that t-to m-me. Before h-he j-just used t-t-to s-screw women but now he has become abusive towards me."

I hugged her tightly and it was now that I noticed her hands. There were fading marks on it. I growled silently as she said, "A few minutes ago, after he said that… he flashed to my chambers where I was crying and, today was the first day after several years, that he beat. He s-said…"

She started crying loudly and I rubbed circles behind her back, trying my best to soothe her. She calmed after a few seconds and said, "H- he s-said th-that th-the n-next t-time I-I interrupt him during h-his private t-time, he will humiliate me in front of the other gods and goddesses."

By now she was shivering in fear and was crying all out. My heart was aching at the sight of this and I was angry at Zeus.

I rocked Hera back and forth slowly and said, "I am so sorry Hera. No one, especially you, deserves something like this. He shouldn't even be alive. He better pray to Chaos to save him should he encounter me again."

Hera looked at me with widened eyes and asked, "You would do that for me?"

I nodded at her as I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness of her. Much similar to what I felt for _her_. Only on a somewhat higher level.

This time she hugged me. TIGHTLY. I can swear I heard some bones breaking. I hugged her back as fiercely as I could, which wasn't a lot because it wasn't fun with your bones breaking.

I grimaced but didn't let it show as I didn't want her to know I am in pain. She retracted after a long time and had a smile and blush on her face. Her expression made me smile as well.

I helped her up and just as I was about to let go, her legs buckled making her fall on me. Now I could have held her IF I knew it would happen. So, it was quite unexpected as she fell on me and the sudden weight made me fall back with her on my chest.

She looked up into my eyes, her cheeks getting redder by the second. She hurriedly got up before falling back but this time I was ready, and I scooped her up before she could get hurt. I held her bridal style which got a blush from both of us.

She shuffled in my arms before stopping in what I figure was her comfortable spot.

I chuckled at her and carried her to the camp, careful not to get spotted. I carried her to her cabin and slowly opened it and tucked Hera in, as comfortably as I could.

Before I could leave though, she held my hand and said, "Percy why are you doing this for me?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile and said, "No real reason, Hera." Those words seemed hollow even to my ears.

She glared at me, obviously not buying what I said. She pulled me such that I was on the edge of her bed. She propped her elbows and got up and looked in my eyes and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Because I don't like to see you hurt."

I quickly covered my mouth in shock and closed my eyes readying myself to get incinerated.

What happened next shocked me. She grabbed my hands and held them, making me open my eyes and gaze into her brown eyes. All the time seemed to slow down as we stared at each other's eyes.

As if my body was on autopilot, my right hand caressed her right cheek and she leaned into it, not breaking the eye contact.

We both leaned and we just inches apart when a loud slam brought them out of their daze. I jumped and fell a few feet back and uncapped my sword and looked around figuring out where the voice came from, but the room looked empty.

_But it's not empty. _I moved my air in thin air and heard Hera say, "Percy what are you doing?"

I ignored her and said, "Annabeth I know you are here. Reveal yourself right now."

I heard a clicking noise and I slashed my sword at the door knob and caught a Yankees cap and a few locks of blonde hair. Annabeth came in view as she stood there, frozen in shock.

I levelled my sword till her face and asked, in a cold voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She shook in fear and said, "I was trying to talk to you. I searched the whole camp and just saw you come out of the forest with _her_."

I was seething in anger and said, "DON'T SPEAK LIKE SHE IS SOMETHING TRASH. SHE IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU COULD BE!"

She recoiled at the voice before saying, "So you cheated on me? I can't believe after all we've been through."

I laughed humourlessly, "I left you? ME leaving the great ANNABETH CHASE? THE ANNABETH CHASE who thought she was so great that she could screw the GREAT AND ALMIGHTY ZEUS? Oh no no. I am sure you are mistaken Annabeth Chase."

With that I pushed her out and closed the door. I felt a finger beneath my chin forcing me to look up. I looked into Hera and she had gratitude and concern in her eyes.

Our eyes locked, our bodies reacted like they had their own mind. Soon, I was laying with Hera as she was cuddled on my chest. (No, we didn't do anything, you perverts).

Strangely, I felt content with Hera. And with the feeling of her smile on my chest, I could tell she felt it too.

_***Next Day***_

I woke up to someone stirring on my chest. I opened my eyes expecting to see blonde hair but was surprised to dark brown hair. I looked at her questioningly and suddenly, the memories rushed in and I sighed.

The sigh was able to wake Hera who was stirring. She looked up and saw me looking at her. We both just lay there, not moving a muscle.

My mind was screaming, _Get up idiot!_

But my body was saying, _No, she feels so good on top of you. Let her stay. Don't you agree Heart?_

My mind replied, _YEAH! _

I shook my head as I saw Hera shifting a bit on me which ended up in her slipping off me and falling beside me with a "yelp".

I chuckled and she gave me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and hugged her. She nuzzled in my embrace and let out a sigh.

After a few moments, I got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Hera and saw her standing up just fine. I nodded and was about to walk outside when I heard Hera say, "Stop."

I turned around slowly and asked, "Yeah?"

She blushed and asked, "Can y-you spend tonight with me as well? I don't want to sleep with… _him _today."

I thought about it and said, "Sure thing Hera. If you want, I can introduce you to the other demigods."

She nodded and said, "Sure thing Percy."

I walked to the door and opened it for her. She walked through it followed by me and I led her to the dining pavilion to have breakfast and introduce her to my friends.

***Time Skip* **

So, we spent nights together, in each other's embrace. She spent more time with the demigods considering I had asked my father to take down the law that prevents the gods from meeting their children. After a vote in council where almost all the gods agreed except Zeus because he didn't want to, and I quote, "Step to the level of the demigods."

Of course, he lost and now the gods can interact with their children whenever they want to, which isn't often.

The whole camp got to know about Annabeth cheating on me when her pregnancy showed. First, she tried to explain how Zeus forced himself or her but when she was asked to swear on Styx, she refused proving that she screwed and cheated on me. She was kicked out of the camp till her child came to the camp which would take a loooooooooooooong time.

One day, Hera came to her cabin at night with wounds and her face was covered in tears. She hugged the crap out of me that day and when she told me that Zeus raped her, I snapped and went all the way to Olympus and challenged Zeus to a battle. Which of course, I won.

I didn't have him step down (which I could) but had him respect all women and gotten the divorce of Zeus with charges that he was abusive. Of course, getting on the good side of all the other goddesses was an added bonus.

But my eyes were fixed on a certain goddess of marriage who was sleeping on my chest, like always. I slipped from under her and went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. _What has happened to me? Have I fallen in love with Hera? _

I couldn't help but feel warmth seep into me when I thought about me loving Hera. It was impossible but at the same time possible. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the main reason of my thoughts as she walked in the bathroom and hugged me from behind.

I turned and hugged her back. Soon we parted and I felt my gaze lock with hers and I leapt forward kissing her. She gasped for a second before she replied furiously.

We were both kissing furiously and passionately, and I picked her by the thighs as she wrapped her legs on my waist.

I carried her to the bed where I fell on the bed on her and said, "I love you Hera. I love you a lot. Way more than Zeus. Wait, actually Zeus is nowhere near how much I love."

She chuckled and replied, "I love you too. Now Percy," she took a breath and said, "Fuck me."

I obliged and we spent the night making love to each other. Then we got married. Had children. Dealt with Hera's ex. Dealt with my ex. Dealt with the demigods. Had more children. Made me an Olympian. Made me the King. Had more children. And that's all we did. Oh, did I mention that we both live happily ever after?

* * *

**Next on Pership:**

"Aphrodite, its ok. We just never meant to be." Percy said. Aphrodite looked at him sadly and then…

* * *

**A/N: And wrap! Phew, finally, Pera is done. I just had to write the last line *cheeky grin*. **

**Anyways, next is Perodite and followed by that should be Perthena but it might get changed into Permeter depending on the requests. Also following is the template for reviewing your pairing:**

**Name of series (fixed, do not change): Pership**

**Name of goddess:**

**Storyline (optional):**

**-TidalMoon2003**


	3. Aphrodite

_**Pership Chapter 3: Aphrodite**_

**Percy's POV**

I looked at the love of my life, bleeding right in front of me and I wasn't able to do anything. I shook my hands but the celestial bronze shackles refused to budge.

I glared at the minotaur as he retrieved his axe from behind Annabeth's back.

Minotaur, a hellhound and about 10 dracanae managed to knock me out when I was fighting and overpowered Annabeth. Now, I was bound in celestial bronze shackles watching the love of my life die.

I felt my heart break as her teary stormy eyes lost their glow and well lifeless. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

_If only I could have been more stronger. If only I couldn't have been weak. If only…_

I looked up and met Minotaur's gaze as a plan worked its way in my mind.

I sneered, "Oi beef face, you are such pathetic. You think you are strong but you are weak. Hiding behind weaklings like dracanae and Hellhounds. Haha a toddler would provide more challenge than you guys."

Their eyes flashed at me and I smirked internally as they took the bait. The dracanae opened my shackles to kill me and I took that moment to let my emotions free.

I felt rage and heartbreak and summoned all the water around the cave which was a lot and forced it on the unsuspecting monsters. While they were dazed, I uncapped my sword and before they knew it, killed all of them before looking at minotaur who was whimpering and shuffling backwards.

I glared at him as I felt hate looking at him. I was about to go and finish him off before a flash next to me surprised me. It was enough for minotaur to get up and sprint. I began following it but a person tackled me.

I looked up and saw minotaur retreating figure. I stood up and turned to look at the person who interrupted me. It was none other than Aphrodite.

Now I wouldn't normally be surprised when she visited but this time she had tears in her eyes. I don't know why but when I looked at her crying, I felt a wave of protectiveness and hugged her trying to calm her.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I felt a heartbreak on a scale unmeasurable. I flashed to the source and saw a figure rush past me. I looked behind him and saw Annabeth's figure on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood, obviously her blood.

_So the figure is Percy!_

I turned and luckily he was not far. I ran after him and tackled him before he could get far but I couldn't help the tears after looking at the hatred in Percy's eyes. His eyes were broken, no hint of love.

When he looked at me, his expression killed me and I cried like I hadn't before.

Then he did something the surprised me. He hugged me. He HUGGED me. I was in Elysium and in pure bliss. Percy was always my crush but his love for Annabeth was what kept me from approaching him.

I hugged Percy back before withdrawing and looking at his eyes. They were still broken. I felt his feelings and gasped at the strong feeling of hatred.

_He hates me. Probably because I said that I would mess with his love life and now he thinks that I did this._

I looked at him, trying to remember as much of him as I could before crying and flashing away.

I flashed to my palace and went to my wardrobe. I picked the sluttiest of my clothes and put them on. Like I once said, sex is the best way to lost frustration. I fixed my make up and flashed to a bar and hooked up with a guy.

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the spot where Aphrodite was seconds ago in shock. She comes here, tackles me, cries in my chest, then flashes out.

It was then I noticed Annabeth's lifeless body. I walked to her and kneeled next to her, slowly, trying to take as much time as I could. I didn't want to look at the eyes of my lover. The dull, lifeless eyes that are going to haunt me forever.

I closed her eyes and my flood gates opened as I began crying. It started as sobs but after a few seconds I was full out crying, cursing the fates.

After what felt like eternity, I picked Annabeth and held her in my arms as I walked to where I assumed Camp was.

Needless to say, I was lost. Remembering routes was Annabeth's job but now I am all alone, with no way to go. I don't know how or when I began trusting my instincts and then by some miracle, reached the camp.

I kept walking, not at all fazed by the gasps from the campers. I kept walking ignoring everything around me. Life itself was nothing but a burden without my wise girl

I bumped into something and looked up to see the door to the Big House. I got up slowly and opened it, not looking up. 2 gasps were enough to tell me the Chiron and Dionysus had seen Annabeth.

I walked forward and withdrew Annabeth's sword from its sheathe on her side and held it in front of Dionysus, threateningly.

"Heal her." I said in deathly calm voice.

He paled and glowed before the glow subsided and flew into Annabeth. Her body shook but stayed motionless. The glow came out and went back to Dionysus who slumped back in his chair.

His eyes met mine and I let out a loud wail. I put Annabeth's body down and turned around. I walked to door but before leaving, said to Chiron, "Make sure she gets a funeral worthy of the greatest demigod."

With that, I left. I turned my back on my past. I am done with this. No more love. _Love hurts._

**Aphrodite's POV**

I wipe my brow. I thought sex will make it much better but it did nothing. Even while having it, I imagined Percy with me. When I muttered his name, I was kicked out and now I have got nothing to do.

I have realised one thing though. _I love Percy. _

The irony. The love goddess loves someone who doesn't love her.

I cursed the fates as they bonded me with someone who hates me and will hate me forever. He will blame me for _her _death and I will be able to do nothing.

_But I need to something._ My heart screamed.

I clutched my chest and a vision of Percy running appeared in my head. I focused and without meaning to, flashed to his location and saw him running towards me. Shocked, he crashes into me, making us fall down, him on top.

The distance is so less and his eyes hold none of his previous pain. No, they hold determination. Something I find endearing.

He tries to get up but I turn us around with him below me. _I cant stop now. Not now. _

"Perseus…"

His breath becomes uneven and he looks at me and asks, "Yes?"

I smirk, "I lo-"

I get interrupted as searing pain erupts from my back, followed by golden ichor falling on Percy. _My _ichor.

I feel my vision daze and pass out but not before looking into his concerned eyes.

**Percy's POV**

As I watched Aphrodite pass out, I couldn't help but growl at the hell hound. I am not losing any other person I care about.

_WAIT WHAT?! _

I ignored that scream and let out a primal rage scream and charged at the hell hound. It didn't take me even seconds to send it to Tartarus but the damage was done. Aphrodite was hurt and I couldn't do anything. Just like with Annabeth.

Suddenly, a gasp came from her mouth. I hurried to her as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes held tears.

When she noticed me, she hugged me tightly. I was confused now. But nevertheless, I hugged her back and rubbed circles on her back soothing her.

She stuttered, "Y-Y-You h-ha-hate m-me, d-don't y-you?"

_Bish what? Why would I hate you? _I turned to her and slapped her. Now personally I don't like hitting girls but she deserved it. She was talking nonsense that she should have known it coming.

She looked shocked and had a hand on her cheek as she looked at me.

I grasped her other hand and said, "No I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

She broke down in tears and said, "But I got Annabeth killed."

I sighed and said, "Aphrodite, you didn't send those monsters at her, did you?"

She shook her head and I continued, "Aphrodite, its ok. We just never meant to be."

She looked at me and then kissed me. Not on the cheek but on lips. I was too shocked to respond. She pulled back and I felt loss.

Her eyes held pain and tears but she gave me a smile, no doubt trying to look brave but I knew she was going to cry the second she was away from here.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her, trying to show her that I wasn't rejecting her. Of course I should've known better than to kiss her because we spent the whole day going at it.

We both made love to each other, each of us trying to show the other that I love you.

Sure I wasn't ready but it made my head clear and for some reason, I had no guilt. Sure I was sad but I had no guilt. I was surprised with how fast I got over Annabeth's death.

***Time Skip***

Aphrodite had child after a few days which prompted us to reveal our relationship. Surprisingly, everyone agreed and were glad that I moved on and not be guilty and a shell of myself.

I had come to terms of Annabeth's death and even her mom Athena accepted me, finally, and said that I gave her daughter peace and I deserve to have my achievements re-analysed.

Which ended up in me getting immortality. I accepted because demigods had gotten pretty much as much attention and respect as they could and there was nothing I could do. Plus Aphrodite and Ares broke up (much to his horror) and Aphrodite and Hephaestus got divorced as their was clearly no love in the marriage.

After I was immortal, many girls tried to get me as their own but they never did. Mostly because Aphrodite and I were going to get married soon.

Life was perfect.

.

.

.

Till Aphrodite cheated on me.

**A/N: And Perodite is done. I am sad because this story isn't popular as I expected this to be. But its all good. I will write probably one more chapter for this and then continue on Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity. So stay tuned. **


	4. Athena

_**Pership: Athena**_

**Athena's POV**

Irresistible. That's what he is.

The first time I saw him was when he stumbled to the Throne room. He was just a scrawny kid who was looking around in amazement. Following him was my favourite daughter, Annabeth.

Both of them were anxious and excited. I looked at him and saw him admiring everyone before his gaze settled on me. His deep bright sea green eyes that would make anyone fall. The power he held shocked me and I half-heartedly suggested that he should die.

He protested. They all protested. He survived. I sighed in relief.

The next time I saw him when he saved my sister, Artemis. Again, I voted for his death, half-heartedly. He glared at me but his friendship with my daughter helped him.

I told him about his flaw and warned him despite my heart begging to run into his arms.

The next time, I saw him, I was breathless. He had muscles now. He was no longer scrawny but well-built. I saw as he fought against Kronos. A being that even his father and my father had trouble defeating.

I watched in silent excitement as he was offered godhood. But he rejected it. And for my daughter no less. And I felt despair and hatred. Hatred for my daughter.

I rejected their choice and refused to give them my permission. They bowed in sadness and acceptance and I felt happy.

Then came Giant war. I saw as he remembered Annabeth. Again, I was helpless. I watched as he sacrificed his freedom for her. He jumped into Tartarus for her. My heart broke at the sight.

My hatred for my own blood and daughter increased. My jealousy overcame my mind. _How is it that she gets the most selfless person while I am stuck with no one?_

I was hoping to anyone above me and my power to have him come out safely. The Person upstairs heard my prayers and I saw Percy drag himself out along with Annabeth.

Relief and gratitude flooded my system. I watched with sick fascination as he destroyed legions of monsters with his friends. I watched as he bravely stood up to Giants. I watched as his eyes glinted when we came. I watched and watched and realised one thing.

_I am in love with Percy. My arch-rival's son._

I wanted to laugh so hard at my cursed fate. First, I hate Poseidon and then fall for his son. Fates must be having a party at this.

But I ignored it. No matter what I would do, he would never stray. I watched as Annabeth cheated on him while he was busy finishing off the rest of the monsters.

I watched as she, shamelessly, spent time with another boy while her _boyfriend _worked his arse to rid the world of the monsters. I watched helplessly as I saw his heart break at the view.

I saw. I watched. Helplessly. Able to do nothing.

Then he disappeared.

Into thin air.

I searched the whole earth for him but found him nowhere.

Then he came. After 10 years, he came to Olympus. He had matured. His eyes were broken. Lost.

I watched as he told the gods of the upcoming threat. I watched as he told the gods of his heartbreak. I felt my own heartbreak when he looked at me and then looked away.

I barely held back my tears. I couldn't let anyone see my weakness. Not even _him._

Then, he walked away. I followed him. I confronted him but he didn't meet my eyes.

I forced him to meet my eyes. His eyes held tears and anger. He shoved me away.

I fell. I fell in the utter despair. The despair you feel when you get rejected. I never got to tell him how I felt.

I cried that day, not caring if anyone saw me. I cried. Releasing all my frustration and heart break.

He comforted me. He apologised. I looked into his eyes. Those broken eyes that used to glow with energy, now looked like energy had been sucked out of it, leaving only a haunted look.

I hugged him. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I loved him. I told it to him.

He said nothing, just held me close. I felt comfort. He may not feel the same but atleast he can comfort me.

Then came the Primordial War and again, I watched helplessly as he fought the legions of monsters with the help of the camps and hunters and amazons. They fought on. Minutes turned to hours. Hours into days. Days into months. Months into years. They fought till Percy finished the last Primordial.

We had won. But at what cost? The camps which held millions of our children, reduced to 100s. Our power fell. Several gods and goddesses faded but I never lost hope.

Then he was awarded with the honour of being an Olympian. His eyes met mine and I nodded and he accepted.

I watched as he became the Olympian God of loyalty and power.

I watched as several goddesses and gods included made a move on MY Percy. I growled at them and told them to stay away.

Almost all of them complied. Almost. Aphrodite didn't. She went after him and I had to beat her up.

***10 years later***

Percy and I had begun to love each other now. We lived together and were practically married but not officially. We were still virgins but we had a lot of brain children.

I loved him. And he loved me.

I couldn't ask for anything much better.

*** A decade later***

I sighed as I watched Annie play around. I looked up and stared at my husband. _My husband._ I can never get tired of saying that.

We had done it. The Virgin trio had gone to Virgin Duo.

I couldn't be more happier. I had the man of my dreams. I had my own children. And I was happy. And that's what mattered the most.

**A/N: And a Perthena. I tried a bit different tactic her. I used short sentences and it seems its good and I am sorry it's a bit OOC. Ah who am I kidding? It's a whole lot OOC but I showed why Athena disapproved of their relationship. Anyways review and check out my Pertemis fanfictions and other one-shots. K peace.**


	5. Calypso

**Pership: Calypso**

Percy stood before the gods, the giant war finally over. Glaring at Zeus, he said, "You did not fulfil your promise."

To his credit, Zeus looked confused as he asked, "Which promise? If I remember correctly the gods started claiming their children by 13 years old and…" he paused, his eyes widening as he realised that he had indeed failed to do a promise.

Percy looked at him expectantly, leaning on his sword, his body sore from the war with Gaia. Zeus nodded reluctantly, silently muttering about upstart demigods and respect for gods going down. He snapped his fingers and said, "All the peaceful titans have been released."

Percy nodded in reply and left, not interested in any more gifts. Annabeth looked at Percy and instantly looked away in fear. Percy looked down and left, aware that Annabeth would be scared of him because of what she had seen in Tartarus.

Before Percy could even blink, he had been flashed to a party. No longer interested, he walked to the side and sat at the bar, asking for a strong drink. The bartender raised his eyebrows but didn't reply and rushed to get the drink.

"Depressed much?" A silky voice said into his ears making Percy jump and uncap his sword at the intruder. A soft giggle made him lower his sword as he recognised the caramel coloured hair and said, "Calypso."

Calypso nodded, giggling slightly. Percy's breath caught as he watched her again, her beauty much more enhanced with the blue dress she was wearing, her caramel hair tied in a braid.

Calypso noticed Percy staring and twirled around, her dress flying in the air, making Percy blush as he turned around and thanked the bartender for his drink.

Calypso sat next to Percy, her gaze on Percy's drink, as she asked, "I wouldn't recommend drinking that."

Percy shrugged, "And why not?" Calypso stared at the drink before looking away, motioning for him to drink it. Percy obliged, the instant the drink made its way down his throat, he realised why Calypso had told him not to drink it.

His throat began burning as if it was on fire and he spat on the ground as he fell on the ground, trying to get rid of the burning sensation. His vision started fading, coldness welcoming him. Percy tried hugging the coldness but before he could get close, he felt the coldness drifting away, burning sensation back inside his mouth but he could sense something wet on his lips.

Opening his eyes, he saw Calypso's closed eyes, before he felt air enter his lungs and he pulled back and puked to the side. Calypso stood up and said, "That's why. Only gods or experienced demigods can drink that without dying. You were lucky that you only took a sip and didn't gulp it whole down or else you would have been in a grave right now."

Percy stood up, his feet hurting slightly as he propped himself back on the stool. Calypso sat next to him and stared at the dancing gods and demigods. Unknown to either of them, a certain love goddess peeked at them and smirked.

Taking out two pills, she handed them to the bartender and whispered, "Give them some water with this pill mixed in it." The bartender looked confused but one smile from Aphrodite left him in daze and he walked robotically to a bottle of water and emptied it in two glasses and mixed the pill.

Handing the glasses to the duo, he said, "It's on the house," a look from Percy made him laugh and he continued, "Don't worry its just a glass of water." Percy nodded in gratitude followed by Calypso and Percy gulped the whole thing down while Calypso took a sip from it.

Aphrodite smirked as she saw the two move slightly, the drug taking effect immediately. _I would have to make Eros more of these drugs._

Percy had no idea what had happened. One second, he was drinking water and the next, he was leading Calypso away from the party to an empty room on Olympus.

It felt like his senses were overloading as he kissed Calypso and removed her dress. Calypso took of his suit and felt his abs before kissing Percy passionately, this bodies intertwining with each other.

Percy awoke the next day, his head pounding as he felt someone stir on his chest. Freezing, he looked down and saw caramel hair sprawled on his chest. His body felt… sticky with sweat and found that he was naked and so was the figure above him.

The girl over him stirred more and he felt her freeze like he had. She looked up and saw Percy's sea green eyes and Percy stared at her eyes **(A/N: I didn't know her eye colour).**

Percy continued staring at Calypso's eyes before a sudden urge forced him to kiss the latter. She gasped before she kissed him back gently. They shifted while kissing that now Percy was on top of Calypso. Percy pulled back, silently asking the question, _Are you sure?_

Calypso giggled and said, "We have already done it several times but yes I am ready. I want you."

Percy obliged and they spent several more hours doing _that._

***Line break***

Percy lay on his bed in his cabin, Calypso cuddled up in his arms as they watched the TV the Hephaestus Cabin had built and watched the latest news.

_Good morning viewers, today we have a special guest here waiting to be introduced. Before that, let's have a break._

Before the break could come though, a voice cut in, "_I hardly think that would be necessary."_

The reporter looked kind of angry but suddenly shifted to a smile as he said, "_Well then, I guess we would introduce the special guest. Its…" _Drumroll, "_Aphrodite."_

Percy rolled his eyes as the screen showed Aphrodite applying some make up on her already perfect face. Calypso tightened her arms around Percy as Aphrodite flashed a grin on the screen.

The reporter said, "_Our special guest would like to make some announcements. Last time we heard of her announcements, Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds got a divorce, so I wonder who is the unlucky couple to be talked about here."_

Percy chuckled while Calypso looked confused. "Who's Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds?" Calypso asked, shifting to look at Percy. Percy shifted in awkwardness and replied, "They are actors. Famous ones."

Calypso stared confused but let it go as she focused back to the discussion. Aphrodite flashed another grin to the camera and said, "_Well I have one important announcement. Have you ever heard of a love between a demigod and a titan? Yes, it is possible. A titaness who has been released by the said demigod decided to fall in love with the demigod. It had started on a lonesome horrible island, yuck, a lame place to fall in love with might I say. The demigod had crashed on the island and had been healing when the titaness fell in love with him."_

Percy and Calypso paled simultaneously, realising that Aphrodite was talking about them. Aphrodite smiled mischievously as she continued, "_But the demigod had a prophecy on his shoulders. A terrible one by the way. Then he got involved in another so sad prophecy." _

Aphrodite sniffled as she wiped away a fake tear before her mischievous smile returned full fledged as she reported, "_About a week ago, during the party of Olympus, the titaness and the demigod met each other and after a small incident were lost in their emotions. So, with the help from me and my son, Eros, I made a drug or pill and… ahem, put it in their drinks. Increases lust for a whole day. Buy now at my amazing palace."_

The camera turned to the reporter who asked, "_I am sure the audience wants to know who the duo couple are."_

"_Oh, you know, just Percy Jackson and Calypso," _she waved her hand dismissively as if she was talking about the weather.

Percy tuned out the rest of the conversation, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that Aphrodite drugged them into falling in love with each other. His grip on Calypso loosened, much to her shock and disappointment.

Calypso turned to him, her hand cupping his cheek as she asked, "Did you love me before that?" Percy looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I- I don't know."

The titaness' eyes began tearing up and she got up from the bed, straightening her dress. Percy's eyes widened before he swiftly blocked Calypso's path and said, "I don't know if I loved you before, but I do now. And I can confirm it isn't from Aphrodite's love or lust pill or whatever. It is from my heart."

Calypso's teary eyes stared at Percy's as she asked, "True?" Percy nodded, his arms moving around Calypso, hugging her. "God that was cheesy. Percy, you could have just said stop and I would have. You didn't have to go all cheesy on me."

Percy laughed along with Calypso before things heated up and led to the bed to some _intimate _activities.

***Line Break***

The campers were definitely not pleased to know that Percy was dating a titaness, but they let it go after they were threatened by two swords, courtesy of Percy and Annabeth. They had definitely broken up, each knowing that their past would never allow them to date and decided to remain best friends.

The gods were furious, mainly Zeus, when he found out that a titaness and the most powerful (he had come to terms of it) demigod were together but Athena, who was happy that her daughter wasn't dating the reckless sea spawn, assured Zeus that Percy dating Calypso would ensure peace between titans and the gods.

Several others backed her up making Zeus agree, albeit reluctantly. Percy and Calypso had even met with the released titans who had approved of their relationship but several of them threatened Percy, much to his frustration at being threatened by every immortal and mortal.

Life was great for now, but Percy knew that soon, he would pass away and Calypso would stay alive because of her immortality. But he was happy, nevertheless. As Percy aged, Calypso began getting frantic. She was cranky and snapped at anyone who talked to her except for Percy who was in his mid-30s now.

Calypso had decided to bury away her pride and beg before Zeus to grant Percy immortality and that is how she found herself before the all mighty Olympians (Sarcasm). Zeus stared at her and asked, "What brings you here titaness?"

Calypso thought of her words carefully as she replied back, "Milord, as you have seen that Percy is a valuable asset and has saved you twice," Zeus' eyes flared up in anger, "because you were busy with more dangerous enemies," Zeus calmed down as a grin overtook his face, cue several eye rolls, "so I would ask you, what would the others think if such a great hero was to go unrewarded?"

Zeus stroked is beard as he thought about what Calypso had said till he nodded and said, "I agree. He should be rewarded," Calypso grinned, and he took a sip from the nectar on his throne, "but I need a service from you."

Calypso tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "What service milord?" Zeus stared at the other gods and said, "Meeting dismissed." The other gods flashed away instantly, relieved to get away from the boring meeting. Hera stayed back, looking angrily at Zeus before flashing away as well.

Zeus stood up, his form shrinking till he came to a mortal size and walked to Calypso. He stood in front of Calypso and without saying anything, grabbed Calypso's butt and squeezed it. Calypso's eyes widened as she pulled back and said, "No, I am not doing this. You know I am taken."

Zeus' eyes flared up and he replied, "Then your boyfriend will not get immortality." Calypso froze before strengthening her resolve and said, "Fine, atleast he won't die knowing his girlfriend cheated on him for immortality." Calypso walked out of the throne room, her mind spinning from the events.

Finally, she reached Percy's cabin in Camp Half-Blood and found him missing. She panicked and looked around before she felt the familiar sensation of being flashed. When she landed, she saw Percy before the Olympian gods.

Calypso glared at Zeus, but he replied with a shake of his head as his eyes darted towards Aphrodite. Calypso turned to Aphrodite who seemed to be shrinking in her throne.

Percy finally spoke up, his voice deep, "Lord Zeus, why am I here?" His voice held a tiny bit of edge and anger but most of it was calmness.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Perseus, it has been brought to our attention that we haven't awarded you after the war with Gaia. With the victory and celebrations, we had forgotten about it till someone reminded us."

Percy turned to Calypso who nodded, and he turned back to Zeus, "Ok?" It took all of Zeus' will not to facepalm at Percy's obliviousness. Zeus continued, "So, I would like to offer you the opportunity of being a god. A minor god of heroes so that you can stay at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter and immortal blood."

Percy mouth opened wide before he turned to Calypso, asking her silently for the answer. Calypso nodded eagerly. Percy turned to the King of Olympians and said, "I accept."

**A/N: Another update for Pership. Damn, writing Percy/Calypso was so hard since, in my view, Leo/Calypso is much better that Percy/Calypso, no offence but hey, I am a writer. A writer must know how to write in different and difficult conditions. Review.**

**I know I said no Perlypso, but I changed my mind and decided to write this.**


End file.
